The Day Of The Missing Edgy
by Nostalgic-Romance
Summary: Matt's precious Edgeworth better know as his favorite of 4 DSs is missing! Poor Matty boy! T for language. Mello you potty mouth : No pairing. One shot


Oh Christ someone PLEASE kick my ass. I write chapters then forget to post then do one shots because I'm bored and don't feel like doing chapters…

Anyway. Matt wakes up one morning and can't find his DS!!

This happened to me this morning. Or afternoon, but whatever, I have a head cold brought on by a very stressful two weeks. (dad isn't doing so well in the ICU. Must get fanfiction as far as possible before I need to go into mourning mode) But I found it after breakfast. (Wasn't really looking for it) Oh, except my DS is named Beyond Birthday, not Edgeworth. Point to whoever knows where both names come from! Not very hard! At all!

Oh, and PS. The song Mello is randomly singing is called Points of Authority by Linkin Park. And it's used in a really popular (and good) Death Note flash including Light and L.

Mail Jeevas woke up one morning to the chirping of birds and a bright, happy, smiling ray of sunshine shinning right on his face.

"Hello birds!" He cheered, stretching his arms (including his gaming-thumbs) up into the air. "Hello, sun! Hello Edgeworth!" As he said this last bit, he rolled over and swung his hand right down on his bedside table.

His hand hit the wood. He felt around, staring at the table. His arm lifted and he grabbed at air. And soon realized the horror of the situation:

Edgeworth, his bright, red, shiny, first-gen DS, was missing.

_**HIS PRECIOUS EDGEWORTH WAS MISSING**_.

"Edgeworth…?" He quietly stepped out of bed. "EDGEWORTH!!" He called, almost expecting his best friend (except, of course, Mello, his bested friend in the entire world) to call an answer to him through his speakers and ask to be found and played with. (Screw with that last bit all you want, fan girls ;))

Matt began to panic as feeling of fear and pain coursed through his body. He quickly burst out of his room into the kitchen of the two room apartment he shared with the chocolate eater.

"MELLS!! HAVE YOU SEEN EDGEWORTH?!" He cried.

"… Have I seen what now? And put some pants on, Matt. No body want's to see that." Mello quickly went back to searching through the fridge for breakfast.

"Edgeworth! He's red, and chunky, and kind of shiny." Mello stopped to stare awkwardly at his friend. "… And he's a DS. Probably should have mentioned that."

"I have not seen your DS. Go play you DS Lite if you want to play a DS game."

"BUT EDGEWORTH IS EDGEWORTH!! I CAN'T PLAY PHEONIX WRIGHT GAMES ON YOSHI!!"

"You know what? Unless Edgeworth knows where my chocolate disappeared to, I don't care. Wait, does it?"

"YOU DON"T CARE ABOUT HIM!!" Matt ran off crying now that he couldn't find his precious Edgeworth.

Matt spent the entire day sobbing and searching for his Edgeworth. He stopped every two hours to have a cigarette, but still almost never stopped his valiant search for the gaming system.

Near nine at night, he stopped to eat something. By then he had put on pants, as well as his usual striped shirt and goggles.

He pulled some ramen, the food of gamers and otaku every where, out of the closet and quietly sulked over to the table to wait for the kettle to go off. Mello was sitting at the table as well, listening to a random CD and humming/singing to himself.

"You take away… If I give in… my life, my pride is broken…"

"Mello."

"You like to think you're never wrong."

"Mello."

"You have to act like you're someone"

"Mello."

"You want someone to hurt like you."

"MELLO!"

"For god's sake, WHAT?!" He said firmly, pulling his earphones off his head.

"Have you seen Edgeworth at all today?"

"… No." He went back to his music and Matty-boy sighed. His ramen water was boiling anyway.

He stood up and walked over to the counter to pour the hot water into the Styrofoam cup and then opened the refrigerator to get a bottle of water… or something.

"…" Mello stared for a moment. "What the fuck?"

"EDGEWORTH!!" Matt screamed, crying and squealing with joy. For inside the refrigerator, beside a stack of the usual chocolate bars, was a little read Nintendo Dual Screen. A Nintendo Dual Screen named Edgeworth. Matt hugged it… er… him. "I missed you, Edgy."

"No, seriously." Mello interrupted, almost ruining the happy reunion. "What the fuck was your DS doing in the fridge?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… I love you, Edgy. Let's go play Apollo Justice."

"… Matt, if I ever understand that warped little head of yours, it'll be too soon."

THE END!!

No seriously. I have NO CLUE how it got there. I have a feeling a certain blonde M tried munching it, but y'know. Johnny Depp has nothing on these freaks in the category for 'Most Insane Person Ever to Exist". Or something like that.


End file.
